1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of mounting structures for electrical components, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a mounting adaptor apparatus for LEDs in a housing by which light producing components on a printed circuit board are secured.
2. Discussion
Functional illuminating devices find wide usage in this country and in nations abroad for the purpose of safety and artistic highlighting of all types of objects and areas. Examples of such are numerous in both commercial and domestic markets, e.g., industrial and residential yards, swimming pools, walkway, etc. One type of these illuminating devices is a light system that has a protective housing and a standardized incandescent bulb, such as an MR16 bulb, together with a colored lens or colored filter for the achievement of colored light emission (illustrated below in FIG. 1). While being very useful, such light systems do not offer flexibility for changing the color of light illumination following installation.
A known modification to these systems has a housing and a reflector made from the same standardized reflector assembly but with the incandescent filament replaced by an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) that, when energized, produce a selected color determined solely by the choice of assembled LEDs, discussed below and illustrated below in FIG. 1A. The use of a standard reflector in such systems limited the available space for the light producing components.
There is a need for an apparatus that will convert existing lighting fixtures to be capable of utilizing LED technology, and as well, that will be usable in existing housings for use in new lighting installations.